


Prince of Flames

by ArieQuinn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alone Keith, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Half-Human, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Inspired by Anastasia (1997), Interspecies Relationship(s), Intimacy, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Non-Sexual Intimacy, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Presumed Dead, Prince Keith (Voltron), Princess Allura - Freeform, Princess Pidge, Remember me Krolia, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Stolen Kingdom, Trickster Lance, name change Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArieQuinn/pseuds/ArieQuinn
Summary: The land is divided into six kingdoms. The kingdom of fire, ice, wind, water, earth, and last of all the kingdom that is above all known for the name of the Castle. The Castle of Lion. The kingdom of lions, it is where the lions were first created and distributed among the people during a time of war. Stability and peace were soon brought to the people and the lions were mounted as the everlasting protectors to protect all.Or so it was planned. The Galra having been defeated after their attempt to usurp the throne all the races united to oppress them. The Galra were not allowed any basic freedoms and in turn were enslaved. Until one human took a Galra lover and had a half Galra child. Everything was burned down in fury.Now that child is trying to find his place in the world and where he truly belongs only with a knife for a clue to his identity.





	Prince of Flames

The land is divided into six kingdoms. The kingdom of fire, ice, wind, water, earth, and last of all the kingdom that is above all known for the name of the Castle. The Castle of Lion. The kingdom of lions, it is where the lions were first created and distributed among the people during a time of war. Stability and peace were soon brought to the people and the lions were mounted as the everlasting protectors to protect all.

Or so it was planned. The Galra having been defeated after their attempt to usurp the throne all the races united to oppress them. The Galra were not allowed any basic freedoms and in turn were enslaved. Until one human took a Galra lover and had a half Galra child to the fury of the people.

The fires raged throughout the palace, the house of the red lion was crumbling in front of the royal family. A Galran mother hugged her three-year-old child to her as her husband tried to calm the masses. They would not accept a Galra queen much less a half breed child, the uproar to the birth of the sweet baby cradled in her arms was instantaneous at the time. No one not even the midwife acknowledged the boy and so he grew in isolation until the day his father declared upon his passing that the kingdom would fall to his son.  
Now three days later, the fire in which their house was forged from was being destroyed with it. The red lion statue stood tall and firm amidst the cruel flames beating against it, Krolia grabbed the child’s hand her violet eyes looked away from the man she loved as bullets flew through the air forcing her son to turn from the ghastly sight. With a heavy heart she raced from the palace. She had no hope of fighting them all off and rather than risk losing her son she chose to flee and give up everything she possessed. The only thing she cared about was already with her.

The house of the red lion. Fire is to give new life as well as takes life. It was an endless cycle and one that would continue. 

Breathes came out in pained gasps as the little boy tried to keep up with his mother. His panicked eyes looking through the trees terrified that the people who were after them pursued. His lungs felt like they would explode and he felt relief once his mother picked him up and began to carry him, he laid his head against her chest hearing how fast her heart was beating. Was she scared too? 

Despite her calm demeanor her heart was beating like a caged bird inside her chest. The only evidence of her fear and panic. The woods parted to reveal a station. He remembered now. The red station, where was father though? He was trying to catch his breath and was unable to ask her that question as his mother placed him down to rest her tired arms.  
The ash filled the air reminding him of snow, he reached a hand out letting the small flakes land in his trembling hand. What was happening? He did not know and he felt the tears prick at his eyes or maybe it was the heat in the air irritating them,” Keith. Hurry, the train is about to leave.” 

His mother grabbed his hand once more, her tight grip leaving his fingers red as she raced to the back of the train. Her only thought was to get the both of them to safety. She noticed when her knife fell from it’s sheath and landed on the tracks as she got onto the train. She did not know the moment it happened but she turned to look as her child let go of her hand unaware of the danger believing that surely by now they were safe. The words that he said filled her heart with dread and it felt like someone threw ice water on her as she heard them,” Mother, you dropped your knife!! I’ll get it!!” 

Composure was gone as she leaned over the railing restrained by the other passengers as she screamed watching in terror as her son fell from the moving train,” NO!! KEITH!!!”  
In an instant he was out of her sight and lost to the darkness of the night.

~15 years later~

The house of the red lion loomed over the town, a shell of what it once was. The towns people whispered about the legend of the family, how the King had lost his way and married a Galra even going as far as to producing a Galra heir. The years crawled by but the progress did not, the murder of the royal household and the burning of the house created an uproar from the other six connected houses. 

“Did you know Queen Krolia is alive?”

“Alive?”

“Jumped on a train to the castle of lions!!”

“What about her son?”

“You mean her antisocial little boy? Took too much after her! Wouldn’t look people in the eye!”

“Wouldn’t acknowledge anyone other than the king!”

“I heard he fell from the train. No one knows what happened after.”

“Rumor has it the Queen refuses to come back to the house of the red lion until her son is reunited with her.”

“He’s probably dead. If he fell to the tracks!!”

The man heard the whispers and the talk as he rushed through the small town. One of many who had rebelled against the household due to the race of the Queen and one of many who were experiencing the results of it. It was a joyful day for many his age but it was a day of dread for someone like him, he made it to the outskirts and stood in front of the broken down orphanage he called home. His hands were full of stale bread and old oats that the shopkeeper wouldn’t even feed his horses, but for the people inside it was a feast that would last for weeks. The funding for the orphanage had been withdrew once the monarchy fell and so children like him were left to fend for themselves while their caretakers only pretended they cared for them. 

His shoes were a size too big with a hole near the big toe, his shirt was dirty, almost reaching his knees and the sleeves billowed out, his pants were a size too small and uncomfortable. But they were handed down to him from his older brother who left home about seven years ago. He walked into the house looking at the filthy pots towering in the sink, it looked like one small push would make them fall off.

A little girl was stirring a big pot and that filled him with dread as he rushed to her and took her from the wobbly tower of books she used for a step stool,”Clara!! What do you think you’re doing?!”

“I’m cooking lunch for everyone. What are you doing here still Ken? You turned eighteen this morning. I thought you would be kicked out….No. You didn’t use your board money to buy us food did you?!” The red-haired girl looked at the bread and the oats that he had. 

Ken placed the stuff on the counter saying to her,” Everyone needed it more.” 

He looked up the stairs to see their ‘father’ glaring down at him and he met his glare with one of his own. 

Moments later Ken was thrown to the snow and a bag of his belongings soon followed as a booming voice told him,” Your time here is up. Get marching down to the docks, I got you a job as a fisherman. I don’t want to hear any yabbering or pleads to stay. You’re eighteen and your time is up. Just like everyone else’s will be eventually.” 

He knew it was coming, he knew that he would soon find himself out in the snow and here he was. He could not answer the man before he had slammed the door shut the snow from the roof falling to cover Ken. He stood up grabbing his pack and shouted at the closed door,” I wasn’t going to beg anyway! I’m glad to be rid of this stupid place!”

Ken brushed the snow off of him before marching down the snow-covered road, after a moment he pulled his family heirloom out of his pocket looking at the design on the blade. He said to himself as he continued down his lonely path,” I’m positive that there’s someone waiting for me…For so long I’ve had this feeling that somewhere I have a family. That I belong in a better place than some dock with unwashed men. If only I had a sign..”

It was impossible he knew, but he wished that someone or something would give him a sign. A direction to go in or something that would help him out. He remembered nothing from his past and so the only thing he had to guide him was the knife that he refused to give up when he was found with a wound on his head. He just felt that it was important and that he had to keep it close. 

Ken walked through the snow for a few miles before reaching the crossroad. One would lead him to the docks where he would be a fisherman for the rest of his life with no identity or even a family while the other would lead him down a new path. It was exciting, and terrifying faced with this decision with no money in his pocket and a hole in his shoe. Most would go down the known path and have a guaranteed job, but he couldn’t do it. He just couldn’t walk down that path, he would never have the answers he needed then. 

A rustle in the snow-covered bushes got his attention and he looked to see…A lion?! The creature towered over the bushes, it’s red fur a stark contrast against the white bush. It growled at him for a moment before turning away and running down the unmarked path. Ken did not feel frightened though. The yellow eyes that had bore into his own lavender ones, the way it seemed to stare into his soul. This was his sign, he was sure of it!

He started to run down the path after it. There was no way this was a coincidence! Finally, he got the sign that he was looking for!! The excitement welled in his chest as he chased after the lion. It would stop on a hill and look down waiting for him to catch up before bounding off. He did not notice that the creature left no footprints behind. His lungs felt like they would burst as he sprinted after the lion, he stumbled and nearly tripped in the snow. But how else was he to explain the lion that just suddenly appeared out of nowhere? It had to have a meaning!

Once he reached the top of the last hill he was confused. The lion was gone and in front of him was the burnt castle,” Why did you bring me here? It’s nothing but ruins.” 

Ken walked towards the castle reaching a hand out, the doors refused to open once the family was chased out. No matter how many people tried to get the treasures inside the door refused to obey them and stayed shut seemingly forever. But as soon as his hand touched the polished stone door it slowly slung open revealing the inside of the palace,” Whoa.”

He murmured as he walked inside. The place was untouched, he could see the blood staining the walls and carpet. The chandelier with its broken bulbs and twisted metal, the thrones were stained as well. The stories were true of the battle that took place in the great hall, he could see a nicely dressed skeleton before noticing the lion was there. It stood beside the skeleton it’s yellow eyes looking into Ken’s. 

“Why did you bring me here?” Ken asked the lion, he walked towards the beast but was stopped when his surroundings changed. He saw a tall dark-haired man beside a pregnant Galra woman, the look in their eyes…He could see how much they cared for each other. Then the scene changed to fire, nothing but scorching flames that beat against every surface and consumed all in its path. The man was frantic now as he hugged the woman whispering in her ear with tears in his eyes as soldiers approached from behind. The look was one of goodbye, he tried to move towards the man as he walked towards his death. The soldiers raising their guns as the woman ran away, Ken shouted as the shoots rang out,” NO!!”

He wouldn’t make it in time as the shots rang out piercing through the man. The soldiers ran past him leaving him to die alone as they pursued the woman in the vision, after that Ken found himself in the present,” Why did you show me this? Answer me!!” 

He was unaware of the fact that he was no longer alone in the building. That there were others inside who heard his outburst and were now on their way to investigate.


End file.
